


II

by Penelope_Foucault



Series: История познания Тима Дрейка от пальцев к целому, рассказанная урывками и полуправдами [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault





	II

Он играл очень напряжённо. Техника была прекрасной — отточенной, почти идеальной, но то, как сильно мальчик нервничал, чувствовалось в каждом движении, в том, как едва заметно начинали дрожать его губы, когда он не справлялся с пальцами и фальшивил.  
— Простите, — почему-то произнёс он, закончив и убрав руки с клавиш антикварного рояля. — Я… не справился, — он помолчал, заметно покусывая щёку, а потом привычно — будто всегда так делал — зацепился ногой о треногу и развернулся на ней. Глядя на Раса, он вдруг закатал рукава накрахмаленной белой рубашки и вытянул перед ним руки ладонями вверх.  
Рас удивлённо моргнул, не сразу сообразив, что происходит, а потом увидел почти сошедший синяк на той части бледной ладони, которую ошивающиеся на улицах шарлатаны-хироманты зовут «холмом Венеры», и понял, что мальчишка ожидает удара линейкой.  
«Нет, так не пойдёт», — подумал Рас. Он вздохнул, осторожно коснулся аккуратных рук своими, будто слабо пожимая, и улыбнулся:  
— Тогда, молодой человек, наша задача сделать всё, чтобы вы начали справляться.

До того, как он согласился взять в ученики Дрейка-младшего, Рас несколько лет не учил вообще никого. Он выступал сам, писал музыку, ходил на светские рауты и спасал морских котиков, но учеников — больше — не брал.  
Тим Дрейк впервые попался ему на глаза случайно, на каком-то из концертов учеников Брюса Уэйна. В середине одного из произведений Чайковского у мальчишки свело запястье, но он, стиснув зубы, кое-как доиграл до конца. Рас решил разузнать о нём побольше, но ничего толкового никто не мог ему сказать. Пока маленький неудачливый пианист не захотел заниматься музыкой ещё и у него.  
Рас аль Гул несколько лет подряд отказывал всем, кто пытался добиться хотя бы одного урока с ним. Но согласился заниматься с этим забитым мальчиком.  
Тиму было семнадцать лет, когда они стали работать вместе, и он боялся даже глаза поднять, когда они только начинали. Расу пришлось постараться, чтобы заставить его расслабиться. Поверить в себя. Успокоиться. И почувствовать музыку.  
Рас хотел, чтобы идеальная техника Брюса Уэйна объединилась в этом мальчишке с его манерой игры, и он успешно добивался этого, позволив Тиму раскрыть в себе музыкального гения. Он часто называл его «мой юный Моцарт», но никогда не говорил этого вслух, чаще просто загадочно улыбаясь.

Это было пять лет назад, и три из них Тим провёл в Венской академии музыки. Ему сулили карьеру, подобную карьерам его учителей, и она была неизбежной до тех пор, пока ему в карманы не подсыпали стекло.

— Играйте, Тимоти, — Рас смотрел куда-то в сторону, кажется, Тиму на ноги, прислушиваясь к издаваемым пианино звукам. Им пришлось начинать с самого начала — до того, как Рас снова подпустил юношу к клавишам, он заставлял его решать детские головоломки, предназначенные для развития мелкой моторики. Теперь они играли куски детского альбома Чайковского, и Тим неторопливо повторял полузабытые движения пальцами, покрытыми мелкими шрамами.  
Он не чувствовал руки, и в этом была главная проблема.  
— Вы можете ориентироваться на слух. В общем-то, вы и должны, — мягко подсказал Рас.  
Тим что-то невнятно промычал. Он был и похож, и не похож на того мальчика, которым был пять лет назад. Только нервничал он теперь не потому что боялся сделать что-то не так, а потому что весь его мир лежал в руинах, и он не был способен на то, чем раньше дышал. Извлекать музыку из чёрно-белых клавиш.  
Он нервно подёргивал ногой, сам этого не замечая, и Расу хотелось одёрнуть его.  
— Я никогда не уверен, что буду способен убрать палец с клавиши, я не чувствую ничего, и… перестраховываюсь, — пояснил он. Он обернулся и посмотрел на учителя. — Я просто…  
— Боитесь, — Рас понимающе кивнул. Он видел этот страх в глазах ученика, в том, как он поправлял шрамированными пальцами чужую футболку, болтающуюся на нём как на вешалке. — Но мы должны преодолевать ваш страх, — он начал тихо постукивать тростью по паркету, отбивая такт. — Я буду ускорять такт, ускоряйтесь и вы.  
Тим поджал губы, совсем как пять лет назад, и начал играть, немного неуклюже касаясь пальцами клавиш. Он упорно смотрел на руки, нервно дёргаясь, и начинал играть быстрее, и быстрее, в такт постукиванию трости Раса. Было видно, что ему всё сложнее, и всё больше усилий ему необходимо, чтобы шевелить руками вовремя.  
Он сбился впервые, когда Рас задал темп, изначально предполагаемый русским композитором. Тим тихо охнул, когда пальцы отказались его слушаться, и одёрнул руки. Он помолчал, сделал несколько тяжёлых вдохов, сказал:  
— Ещё раз, сначала, — и снова поднял изуродованные руки над клавиатурой.  
Это упражнение повторялось несколько раз — каждый раз Тим сбивался на одном и том же моменте, и ему приходилось какое-то время переводить дух, чтобы успокоиться. Неспособность сыграть детскую пьесу разбивала ему сердце, и, кажется, ранила сильнее, чем способно было смягчить выписанное психиатром успокоительное.  
А в десятый раз он сорвался. Рас вдруг увидел, как он вскидывает и тут же опускает руки на клавиатуру, издавая нестройное сочетание звуков. Он злился, из его груди рвался странный, доселе неслышный Расу рык, будто это помогало не кричать или — не дай боже — рыдать, а потом вдруг схватил старую партитуру и, не глядя, кинул её в старика, крича от отчаяния:  
— _Я не могу_.  
Расу стало страшно — не потому что он испугался своего ученика, а потому что вдруг увидел, как он сломлен видением собственной разрушенной жизни.  
— _Не могу_ , — повторил Тим, оборачиваясь. Рас не шевелился, всё ещё глядя на него немного озадачено.  
— _Не могу_ , — всхлипнул юноша ещё раз, бессильно опуская плечи. Рас протянул к нему руку, но Тим резко дёрнулся, снова зардевшись румянцем злости.  
— Mein Gott, что здесь происходит, — раздалось со стороны коридора, и старик обернулся. Коннер Кент, молодой австриец, сын известного в узких кругах дирижёра и сожитель «юного Моцарта», не разуваясь и не скидывая кожаной куртки, пересёк гостиную и обхватил поломанного пианиста руками, заключая в медвежьи объятия.  
Тим тут же уткнулся носом ему в плечо, вцепившись в куртку руками, и часто задышал, будто выпускаясь сквозь зубы всю злость — на учителя, на себя и на Чайковского с его детскими пьесками.  
— Наверное, вам лучше уйти, — тихо попросил Коннер, тщательно проговаривая слова. У него был заметный австрийский акцент.  
— Пожалуй, вы правы, — Рас кивнул. Он поднялся, опираясь на трость, и покачал головой, глядя на сгорбленную спину.  
— Вы придёте завтра? — так же тихо спросил Коннер, обхватывая Тима ещё крепче. Рас даже забеспокоился, не переломает ли этот увалень юноше рёбра. — Ваши занятия ему помогают. Медленно. Но помогают.  
Аль Гулу показалось, что Коннеру нелегко даются эти слова, и оттого заключённая в них правда оказалась только важнее. Старик вздохнул и медленно кивнул:  
— Конечно, я приду снова.  
Он ушёл, не прощаясь, и запер за собой дверь. Немые руки Тима были проблемой больше и страшнее той скорлупы, в которой он просидел семнадцать лет. И ему нужно было время, чтобы справиться с этим.


End file.
